Moonbeam Custom
|related = Moonbeam Minivan Custom |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade White (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade White |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = moonbeam2 |handlingname = MOONBEAM |textlabelname = MOONBEAM2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Moonbeam Custom is a custom van added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Moonbeam Custom is a custom variant of the Moonbeam, which features highly-advanced modifications, and hydraulics enabled, not present on the standard Moonbeam. The van bears the same changes as other lowriders and custom variants added in the update, having a lowered ride height and cambered wheels. Its underside is now fitted with a paintable frame and has a visible driveshaft, as well visible hydraulic bars connected to the suspension. Its exhaust is now shorter and only reaches near the rear right wheel. Unlike the original Moonbeam, this version features a colorable interior (dark red color by default) and dials (yellow color by default), as well as chromed rear view mirrors. The Moonbeam Custom can be also modified with various bodywork parts that were available as extras for the standard Moonbeam in Grand Theft Auto IV. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Given the file data, the Custom version has largely similar performance to the stock version, with the exception of the lower, stiffer suspension reducing oversteer slightly. However, it is outclassed by other Muscle cars with superior performances and is a poor vehicle choice for races, even with upgraded performance. Installing the "Spare Wheel" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as a spoiler. This also improves the Moonbeam Custom's handling compared to its stock counterpart. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = MoonbeamCustom-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Moonbeam-GTAOnline-GTALowRidersDLC.jpg|A Moonbeam Custom seen in a screenshot of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update for Grand Theft Auto Online. Note the sliding side doors. GTA_Online-LowridersDLC-Moonbeam-Trailer.png|Rear view of a Moonbeam Custom as seen in the GTA Online: Lowriders Trailer for Grand Theft Auto Online. MoonbeamCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Moonbeam Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. MoonbeamCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Moonbeam Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Moonbeam for $370,000 at Benny's Original Motor Works. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A livery that the Moonbeam Custom can be equipped with is based on one which is part of a Chevy Astro/GMC Safari body kit package from Southern California-based body kit manufacturer Xenon. See Also *Moonbeam - Standard version. *Minivan Custom - Another lowrider van, also added in another lowrider-themed DLC. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:People Carriers Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Lowriders Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online